


Jealousy, Look At Me Now

by brianmight



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, this is just hella cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianmight/pseuds/brianmight
Summary: You have an assignment due for uni. Ben won't have it.





	Jealousy, Look At Me Now

Raindrops impatiently tapped the small window as the wind hauled ominously against the roof tiles of the little loft. While the inclement weather outside had reached its peak of woe, the atmosphere inside couldn’t possibly get any cosier: dancing flames in the fireplace illuminated the entire room with a golden gleam and a rock record turned gently on the table in the corner, adding a special flair to the pleasant evening. Your desk, however, was deluged in papers, pens, and markers, and your tired laptop was barely visible beneath the mess. The cause for the clutter was a ten-page essay, which you had delayed until the very last minute. Usually, all-nighters proved to be the ultimate inspiration boost in combination with several cups of coffee, but tonight was different.

While you had been typing your fingers sore, the person who was spread out on the couch had grown bored of staring at the evermoving tv-screen in the corner. You’d pretend not to notice his weary blue eyes glancing up at you ever so often, followed by a slightly irritated sigh. It clearly bothered him to witness you spending your time on anything that wasn’t him, especially since he’d finally found a minuscule gap in his filming schedule which allowed him to remain in London for ten days. Certainly, you wished nothing more than to be locked up in his arms for the full period, but your latest grades had been far from ideal and there was no way you could waste any seconds now.

A long yawn crossed your lips as your eyes once again forced their full attention on the screen of your laptop, its letters transforming into a blurry blob. It wasn’t even that late and yet the neverending taps on the keys had been trying to lure you into a barely resistible drowse. In your sluggish state of mind, you didn’t notice the sudden lack of sound from behind you, the background noise from the television reduced to complete silence. You’d almost finished your fourth paragraph when all of a sudden, a pair of lips lazily pressed upon the skin of your neck.

“Ben!” you exclaimed, raising your hand to cup his soft cheek that leant against the nape of your neck. The warmth radiated from his unexpected close presence, and although your eyes remained locked on the assignment in front of you, you could picture the exact details of his face: baby-blue eyes opened partly, omitting both a sense of drowsiness and craving. His subsequent whisper sent a shiver down your spine. “Oh, come on. Can’t this all wait till I’m gone?”

“No, because the deadline is tomorrow.”

“That’s still… _hours_ away,” he protested, words pronounced with a slow purr as his nose rubbed gently against your temple. It was not lust that had engulfed the tone in his voice; it was a less fiery yet no weaker longing for contact, _any_ contact. The mere lack of space between you two didn’t satisfy him, though. You were near him in body, but miles away in mind, and he knew that would remain the case unless the books were closed permanently. In a quasi-annoyed fashion, you shifted your head to look up at the animate distraction behind you, the sight of him an enormous temptation itself. Short, blond strands of hair messily covered his scalp, his neck was buried in the hood of his grey sweatshirt, and his ocean-deep irises indeed carried the expected pleading undertone. “You know I’ll be off again to the States next week, love,” Ben hummed against your ear, lips spreading into a smirk that made you weak in the knees – if it hadn’t been for the chair beneath your bum, your legs surely would’ve succumbed under the amount of teasing.

Giving his shoulder a playful push, you turned back, hooking your fingers to the keyboard again. Somehow, you mustered enough restraint to resume writing, but not before more words of resistance escaped your lips. “Exactly! We have a whole week ahead of us. So stop distracting me.” But your use of the imperative only seemed to encourage him more in his mission of disrupting your focused state. His lips parted slightly in an offended manner, eyes firing lethal bullets at the computer screen from over your shoulder. “It’s ridiculous! You’re paying more attention to that laptop than to me.”

“Is that jealousy I detect?” It was hard for you to suppress amusement that his implied possessiveness brought up — admittedly, there was something both adorable and incredibly alluring about the way he desired to claim you all for his own.

“I’m just stating the facts, Y/N,” Ben replied with a sigh, lazily brushing a strand of hair behind your ear. Your concentration shifted slightly as the wheels of your office chair moved with a creak. Before you could help yourself the seat literally underwent a 180-degree turn, aided by your lover’s hands that rested on the armrests. An intent exchange of glances followed, your heads only mere inches apart. “You’re definitely jealous, though,” you commented, your eyes turning into knowing splits as if to challenge him even more. A glare was fired right in your direction, and you got the unnerving feeling that Ben was going to turn around and walk out of the door in frustration; that the teasing somehow had gone too far and you hadn’t realised how serious he actually was. But exactly at the instance when you thought he’d abandon the battle for your attention and leave wavering a white flag, it happened.

Arms wrapped around your waist without a grain of mercy, muscles tensing as he lifted you up with the same ease one would carry a feather. A squeal of surprise filled the air and you clung your arms onto his neck and folded your legs around his torso to keep yourself balanced. “You better surrender now,” Ben commanded as a boyish grin dared you to obey. “ _Never_ ,” you whispered back, emphasizing both syllables to highlight your faked determination. Oh, you’d surrendered to that cheeky smile the moment he rotated your chair. “Still resisting, huh? Too bad your courage will be the death of you.” Without a warning, he took three long strides away from the desk, still carrying you with the greatest ease. Your breath halted momentarily and a giggle fled through your teeth as you sensed the soft fabric of the cosy couch against your back. Ben hovered above you, supported by his lower arms that sunk into the pillow next to you, and gradually made his way down until your noses were nearly touching. Time ceased to exist as both your chests were beating as if belonging to one single entity. A victorious smirk graced his lips, only interrupting its moment of triumph by lowering against yours. The kiss was tender; affectionate yet hungry after all these minutes of fasting. A defeated grin spread across your face when you slightly bent your neck upwards to lean into him, upon which he teasingly pressed a pair of lazy kisses against your chin.

Your essay was forgotten, the laptop non-existent, and university but a word in the dictionary. “Didn’t you have an assignment due?” Ben dared to comment while his fingers played with your hair. “What assignment?” you replied, a frown of faked confusion briefly appearing on your forehead before vanishing to make space for a sleepy yet playful smile. He replied with a quick peck on the lips, and your fingers reached out to touch the hem of his hood. The record had stopped playing, you noticed despite the living and breathing beguilement on top of you. The flames in the hearth still shared its familiar crackle, encouraging the drowsiness that was still present in your mind. A yawn escaped, and a second one was suppressed by his mouth that once again met yours, parting with a slight quiver. “Sleep with me.” Bold and forward; it wasn’t even a question. In any other scenario, you wouldn’t even have to say yes to convey enthusiasm for his proposal, but your eyes were heavy and your limbs ached of weariness. “I’m not in the mood.”

“No — _sleep_ with me,” Ben repeated, this time adding extra emphasis to the ambiguous verb as if indicating that the definition you had in your head was incorrect. He pushed his hand between your back and the couch, shifting so both of you laid on your sides and fulfilled the roles of the big and small spoon. Peacefully intimate was the moment, and you so very strongly wished you could mentally record it; if only to have some sort of consolation during the upcoming months you’d be forced to spend without him. Too bad text messages would have to satisfy, along with occasional Skype calls.

Ben’s steady breathing against the nape of your neck had a soothing effect, forcing you to retreat back to the moment without feeling any further concern for what the future held. With his arms wrapped securely around your frame, you found yourself in a surreal realm that radiated nothing but safety and warmth. It required hardly any effort to doze off, but right before you did one final whisper flew to freedom between your lips.

“Stay.”

A second sleepy voice broke the tranquil silence.

“ ‘fcourse, love.”


End file.
